


Otra vida

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hospitals, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Quería ofrecerle un poco de conforto, decirle que todo iba a estar bien y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pero sabía que no podía decírselo, no cuando no lo podía creer sí mismo, no cuando él necesitaba el mismo conforto. Habría sido inútil.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Otra vida

**Otra Vida**

Kei se sentía atrapado en un infiero de blanco.

Las paredes eran blancas, los suelos eran blancos.

Aún la piel de Kota parecía demasiado pálida.

Le estrechó la mano entre las suyas, jugando con sus dedos, acariciando el dorso y tratando de sonreírle, como si realmente pusiera ignorar el ruido de la maquinaria a lado de él, como si pusiera ignorar lo que había pasado y lo que iba a pasar poco después.

“¿Ko?” lo llamó bajo, forzando su sonrisa cuando el mayor abrió sus ojos.

“Kei...” murmuró, apretando el agarre sobre su mano, respirando a dura penas. “¿Por qué estás aquí? No quiero que...” empezó a decir, pero el menor lo interrumpió.

“No tendría algo diferente de hacer. Y pues, quiero ser aquí. Ko, yo...” quitó de hablar, sintiéndose a punto de llorar.

Pero no quería hacerlo, se había prometido a sí mismo que no iba a hacerlo, pero reprimir ese instinto de dejarse llevar por el llanto estaba resultando más difícil de lo que hubiera creído.

Quería ofrecerle un poco de conforto, decirle que todo iba a estar bien y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pero sabía que no podía decírselo, no cuando no lo podía creer sí mismo, no cuando él necesitaba el mismo conforto. Habría sido inútil.

Había perdido el conocimiento por poco tiempo, después del incidente.

Sus recuerdos estaban confusos, pero recordaba bien la sensación de vacío en el pecho cuando había abierto sus ojos y Kota no estaba con él.

Era una sensación que aún no se había ido, que aún sentía presar contra su pecho en vez de su corazón, y que se agudizaba al ver Kota acostado en esa cama de hospital, y se esforzaba de no pensar que iba a quedarse sólo, ahora.

“¿Kei?” el mayor lo llamó. “Kei, dime algo. No quedarte en silencio.” le pidió, y pues Kei no puso resistir y echó a llorar, agachándose a besar la mano de Yabu, estrechándola contra su cara, sintiendo la necesitad de ese calor contra su piel.

“Te amo, Ko. Te amo.” le dijo solo, siguiendo llorando.

“Lo siento, Kei. Te... te prometo que no voy a perderte, si te encontrará en otra vida.” murmuró, moviendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Kei, acariciándolo lentamente, y el menor se sintió increíblemente culpable, porque no era lo que debía ser consolado, porque era Kota que se estaba yendo y...

“Yo seré lo que no dejará ir en otra vida, Ko.” le aseguró, levantando sus ojos y viendo como una llama fugaz en sus ojos a esas palabras. Después, los cerró otra vez.

Kei ignoró el ruido de la máquina, ignoró la evidencia y siguió llorando, atacándose a Kota, teniéndolo contra sí mismo, buscando el calor de su piel hasta que aún estaba allí.

Porque no iba a dejarlo ir. Se lo había prometido, y ahora quería mantener su palabra.

No iban a perderse, en esa vida.


End file.
